Rooftop Spyder: Dancing with Fire
by FireCracker7
Summary: Peter's complex relationships take more crazy turns.


(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.

Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch / Gambit / Wolverine (and maybe Northstar?!)

Peter wants to make a clean break. Will his heart let him?

Rooftop Spyder: Dancing with Fire

In surprise Peter paused in his packing. Fierce knocking was at the panel door. He sensed several people

in a state of agitation.

/What in the world is going on?/

Dropping a shirt on the bed, he moved to open the door. A crowd crashed through, greeting him in

excitement.

"Hiya, Pete." Gambit flashed his most devastating smile.

"Um, hi." Wine gold eyes looked everyone over in confusion. "Who got the door open?"

"Hit the override again." Wolverine was oddly sheepish. "Had to do it, Pete. We wanted to-"

Peter couldn't hide his annoyance. "That's one thing I won't miss around here. Doesn't anyone respect

privacy at all?!"

Several embarrassed glances. "No offense, Pete." Gambit finally said. "It's just...well, we don't want you to

leave. Not yet, anyway."

"For crying out loud." Peter sat on his bed suddenly. "What's with you people? I have a wife who misses

me. My aunt is worried sick. And you act as if this place is a vacation house! I'm sick of being tested and

poked."

"Ha! I told you this wouldn't work." Northstar chirped, smug. "Peter wants his freedom, and I for one can't

blame him."

Peter peered through a crowd of friends. "Northstar? How'd you get in the middle of this?"

The frenchman shrugged. "I collided with everyone by mistake. Curiosity brought me along."

"Look" Wolverine glared at Northstar momentarily. "We're here out of concern, Pete. Are you sure you're

doing the right thing?"

Storm forced his way through. "He's right. And you know I've disagreed with most of the methods here,

Pete. But after the other day...even I'm forced to admit leaving so soon might not be wise-"

"And I appreciate the concern from all of you. But are any of you clear on the concept of 'having a life?' I've

been absent from work and home too long."

Gambit squeezed Peter on a shoulder. "Don't all want to seem heavyhanded, Spider. Look, just think it

over. A few hours won't hurt nothing."

Ben frowned, folding rocky arms. "I say let him go. 'Normal' is in short supply around here."

Johnny turned on his brother in law. "And what's that crack supposed to mean?"

Sabretooth gave a savage laugh. "I know what he means!"

"Can it, kitty." Ben waved it off. "I ain't beatin' my gums about what I think."

"You got something to say to me, Ben?" Storm demanded, angry.

"Not in public."

"Oh, I know the truth." another snicker from Sabretooth. "Change into a spider Pete, so we can have some

fun!"

"Cripes, again with that." Gambit complained.

Wolverine clicked his claws. "All of you take a hike. I wanna talk to Pete alone."

"Oui, no doubt." Northstar was smug again. "But I agree with the Spider. We intrude here unasked. Some

of us respect other's wishes, despite-"

"Knock it off frosty, I know what you're doin'." Gambit poked a finger at his fellow mutant.

Peter tapped his fingers impatiently.

Northstar grinned at Peter. "Call me Rene'. That's my other name-"

"Oh, that's IT." Ben rolled his eyes and left.

"See ya, Rocky!" Gambit hollered after him.

Johnny shook his head in disbelief. "Peter, look. I know it seems like we're crowding you. Could you at least

meet us halfway?"

Before Peter could respond Wolverine interrupted. "All of you need to clear out. I'm fed up with the bullshit

here, and we're wasting time."

"Yo, scratchface. Who made you king?" Gambit again.

Pete made a loud whistle with his fingers. "HEY!"

The room fell silent.

"Time out. I can't even think with all this racket. Now chill!"

Johnny made another attempt. "Pete-"

"Shut up. Now I'm going to talk. Reed is making a medication that will help me through the rough spots. It

should help stablize my body chemistry and prevent further problems."

Logan blinked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Yeah. I was trying to tell you guys, but no one would shut up. Anyway, if anything strange happens I can

contact Reed or the Professor. Don't any of you give me credit for anything?"

"That's not fair, Peter." Torch was offended. "We care."

Peter smiled a little, rubbing his friends' arm. "I know. Just...lighten up, all of you?" wine gold eyes looked

about the room. "As a favor?"

There was a beat of silence as the others stared at the floor.

"I knew you'd understand." Pete resumed packing with a smile.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this compromise, Peter." Reed said, handing over a pouch. Others had

joined the two men in the cafeteria at the table.

Peter shrugged. "As I said, if something goes wrong I'll contact you."

The older man crinkled a smile. "Well, I'm only trying to convince you to wait a bit. And I see a few others

who agree."

Peter turned around at the approaching crowd. "Ugh, not again-"

"Now don't go all half cocked." Gambit started up, squeezing his shoulder. "Just wanted to say goodbye."

Burgundy eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No more arguments?"

Northstar pushed his way through, smirking. "Non. These loudmouths finally see truth, eh? You must return

home."

"Uh, thanks..."

"Quit sticking your nose in this." Torch piped up, sparing the frenchman a glance. "Pete-"

Reed coughed loudly. "Gentlemen, haven't we been through this before?"

"It would seem so." a new voice sounded nearby. The Professor smiled in Peter's direction. "Everything is

in order, Peter. You should have no problems at the Bugle."

The younger man shone in gratitude. "I owe you, big time."

Xavier adjusted his seat a little. "I'd like to talk to you briefly in private, if you don't mind."

Spider senses buzzed vaguely. "Okay. Let me finish up here, first."

Peter hauled his pack along the corridors of Heidel, giving the appearance of a college student on spring

break. Kitty Pryde and Ororo stopped and hugged him briefly, wishing him well.

Despite the light tone, Peter felt apprehensive about speaking with Xavier alone. /Telepaths rarely talk at

random./ he tapped the door to Xavier's office.

"Come in, Peter. No need to be formal."

"Right." the young man entered, admiring the layout. "Cherry wood desk with matching bookcases, huh?

Nice."

Xavier chuckled. "Actually, it's stained maple. But thanks anyway." he waved at Peter to sit.

Pete sat across from the older man, setting his pack down. "So...anything we haven't covered I should

know about?"

Xavier sighed. "It's more about what I know."

"Excuse me?"

The elder mutant appeared uncomfortable. "We may as well be honest with each other, Peter. I know

you're in a relationship with several people."

"What the hell are you talking about, Professor?" burgundy eyes flashed in anger. "I'm going home to my

wife!"

"That may be, but-"

"I knew this conversation wasn't going to be good. Why doesn't anyone trust me with my own life? It's

ridiculous!"

Xavier steepled his fingers, thinking. "Then I will be blunt. Obvious issues aside, these relationships will

cause a strain on your healing process. There is too much emotion involved, which can lead to stress."

"Look." Peter leaned forward, intense now. "I'm going to say this one last time. Mary Jane is my wife. I want

to see her, be with her. Is there something about that concept that's so hard to grasp?"

"No, of course not. But what about all the loose ends?"

"There aren't any. You've mistaken a few circumstances and misunderstood."

Xavier was defensive now. "Really? You have no idea what when on when we revived you."

"I was told about that! Can't friends have honest concern?"

"It wasn't about friendship, but love." a pause. "I'm not judging you, Peter. But your life has no rhyme or

reason right now. It's not a good prescription for recovery."

Peter waved him off. "This isn't going anywhere-"

"I know the Rooftop Scandal is true."

Peter paled. "What?"

Xavier broke eye contact briefly. "You heard me. And before you shout me down, understand this...I'm not

guessing. I know."

A splutter. "No. You can't...I'm telling you-"

"Stop it. Remy, Johnny. And even Logan. I know everything."

Peter barely suppressed rage. "Whatever happened to your all precious decree of privacy and respect?!"

"Don't you understand? I wasn't trying to pry, that's the point. Your emotions and those of everyone involved

are so strong they pierced my mental shields. And believe me, I found out more than I wanted to know."

Peter fell back, silent a moment. "Look. I owe you my life. If you want anything, its yours. But I don't have

anything to confess here, okay?"

Xavier gripped his hand across the desk. "That won't work, trust me. You deny it, they deny it. But

eventually the truth will come out. Are you prepared to deal with it?"

A weary sigh. "The only thing I'm prepared for is returning to a normal life, Professor. I'm not an idiot, I know

there's stuff to clean up...but I can't do everything at once!"

"No. And there's something else you should know. Reed suspects."

The younger man looked to the ceiling. "Great. I know Ben made some cracks about me, but he's always

doing that."

"Reed questioned Logan, and also asked me a few uncomfortable questions."

"I can imagine."

Deep blue eyes shaded in compassion. "You're a good man, Peter. I want you to do the right thing, have a

good life. You're perfectly capable of anything you put your mind to."

Peter's voice was low. "I want to straighten this up, you know?"

Another squeeze on his wrist. "I know."

"It's not...at times I thought I was losing my mind. Maybe I would have without help from everyone here."

"We're always here for you. There's one last thing."

"Now what?"

"Did Reed mention the pheromone issue?"

"Not since the initial tests. Why?"

"Maybe he didn't feel it would be enough of an issue to discuss. However, you should be aware that your

hormonal levels are still high. Your spider pheromones are still in flux."

Pete attempted a joke. "Still got the juice, then. So what's the problem?"

"You may find a lot of unwanted attention until your chemistry settles down."

"Sounds like a good problem to have."

"Considering your situtation, I wouldn't joke about it. Just be careful, for obvious reasons. Avoid situations

that might create problems down the road."

"I know what you mean." Pete couldn't hide his annoyance, standing and gathering his things.

Peter was thinking as he neared the lobby exit. He couldn't help but smile at all the anxious faces that

waited for him there.

"Come on...I'm not going to change!"

Johnny laughed nervously. "Yeah, well. It would have been stupid if we didn't come to say goodbye. At least

for now."

Reed clapped a shoulder, gray eyes clear. "Take care, Pete. You know where to contact me."

"I will. Thanks again for everything."

Even Ben was there. "Be a good Spider." a huge, craggy hand engulfed Pete's in a handshake. "Stay off'n

them rooftops." a wink.

Peter laughed in spite of himself. "I'll remember that!"

Logan was next, giving a bearhug. "Go on." he left quickly without another word.

"Social skills." Ben pointed at the retreating mutant. "Gotta love 'em."

"He's okay." Pete knew the last two would be the hardest. Remy and Johnny almost looked sad.

"Moping already, huh?"

"Shut up." Storm grabbed him first. "Beat it, will you? You're giving me a headache."

"Got it." Pete couldn't stop grinning. "Rem?"

The cajun muttered something in french. "Bon. Idiot! Ah'll call ya in a week, okay?"

Pete hugged him back. "You got it."

"Not to bust this moment up, Pete...but how y'all gonna get home? Ain't a bus route around here."

"One of the facility drivers is going to give me a ride-"

A blur of blue appeared suddenly in their midst. Northstar smiled brightly.

"Greetings, Peter! Good luck on your return home."

Golden brown eyes popped in surprise. "Yeah. Thanks!"

"You look a lot stronger. I overheard your travel situation. May I be of assistance?"

Curiosity sparked the Spider. "What do you mean?"

"I travel at the speed of light. If you're in a hurry, I can take you home in an eyeblink. Just give me

directions."

"But how would I be protected at such speeds, Northstar? No offense-"

The effusive frenchman laughed. "None taken! I emit an aura. It's safe. You'll see!"

"Don't all like it." Remy mumbled, glaring.

"Too risky if you ask me." Storm agreed. "What if he drops you or something?"

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. "Please. Well, Peter?"

"Sounds great. Shall we go?"

"Oui. Put your arms around me and hang on tight."

Peter stood behind the shorter mutant and gripped him. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

Peter sensed something. Looking to the far corner of the lobby, he saw Xavier giving him the thumbs up.

Flashing his most brilliant smile, the Spider waved.

"Let's do it!"

In a flash they were gone.

A glum group of friends gathered at the cafeteria a short while later. Reed and Ben returned to FF

headquarters, while Xavier retreated to his library on site.

Logan, Storm, and Gambit brooded as they ate.

Johnny stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. "Is it me, or does Northstar seem like a prick? I don't like him!"

"It's because he is a prick." Logan chewed a bone. "He's had a hard on for Pete you wouldn't believe."

"Don't take a genius to figure it out." Gambit griped. "Crap. Ah thought he was gonna get on a table with oil."

"He sure as hell seemed happy to tell Pete 'put your arms around me.' It's a miracle Reed didn't ask about

that." Johnny complained again.

Gambit was curious. "Yo, scratchface. How y'all know about Northstar having a thing for Pete?"

Logan grunted over his food. "Same reason you do. Because he runs his mouth."

"Yeah, but-"

"Cyke told me French Fry had been mooning over Pete some time awhile back. But you know Jean-Paul,

he'd rather cry in the background than go after what he wants."

"A busted lip might help." Storm was angry. "Where's he get off, anyway?"

"Given a choice I'd say on Pete. Not gonna happen, though."

A large, looming figure lumbered to the table with a tray. Sabretooth.

"Well, well. If it ain't the boys in the band!"

"Cut it, kitty." Gambit warned.

"Oooh, touchy? Our favorite love toy took a powder, huh? So where'd he go?"

"Northstar took him home. Not that its any of your buisness." Logan grumbled.

Sabretooth plopped into a spare seat. "Oh, I get it." a sly wink.

"You don't get anything." Torch responded, stabbing his steak.

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping Pete would stay here a bit longer."

Gambit couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? Besides, he smells good."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Now there's a reason for a relationship. Cripes."

Storm looked his way. "What happened between you and Peter. Tell me!"

"Where'd that come from, boy? I don't have to tell you anything."

Sabretooth snickered. "Well, he already told me how big Peter is."

"What??" Gambit and Storm echoed.

Logan waved him to be quiet. "Cool it. I didn't say-"

"I know you were with him!" Storm pointed. "Admit it!"

"Alright! I weakened, okay? I just wanted to talk, but things got out of hand. Satisfied?"

Gambit interrupted. "He don't love him, Storm. Not that way at least. So chill out!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Ah know how to read auras. His ain't the same as ours around Pete."

"May be getting there." Logan avoided their eyes, stuffing his face again.

Sabretooth rubbed hairy palms together in joy. "And here I thought things would be dull without the stinky

Spider!"

"Go plug your nose, kitty. Sheesh, I shoulda known better than to tell you a secret."

Gambit squinted. "How all big did he claim Peter to be?"

"Weeelll..."

"Yeah, or else we'll know bullshit when we hear it." Johnny countered. "So?"

Sabretooth snickered. "Before or after?"

"Ah don't give a rat's ass if you average it out. Say a number!" Gambit insisted.

Another giggle from the hairy mutant.

"Simple ass!" Storm was annoyed. "Get on with it."

"Somewhere between 10 and 12, give or take an inch."

The table fell silent.

"So that averages out to 11. Right?" Sabretooth laughed again. "I'd really like to check out the Spider

experience for myself!"

Several plates of food hit him in the face.

Northstar was accurate. In an eyeblink Peter was within a block of his apartment in a nearby alley. The

familiar sights and sounds were like coming home.

"Unbelievable, Jean-Paul." he released Northstar.

"Did I not say so?"

Peter gave a genuine smile. "You did. Maybe I'll invite you over for dinner one day."

"Your wife is a good cook?"

Pete made a face. "Well...she cooks, anyway. But now Aunt May? The bomb."

"Sounds nice." Crystal blue eyes flickered with a strange light. "Peter. I must say something."

The Spider didn't like his tone. "Are you alright?"

"Oui. But I...this is almost embarrassing. I think, perhaps, we could be friends?"

"I don't see why not. Are we talking about the same thing?" Peter backed up slightly.

"Non. Very close." Northstar edged up, pressing Peter against a brick wall.

"Look, Jean-Paul. I'm trying to get my life in order. I've heard that you're interested. But there's nothing I can

do about it now. Do you understand?"

The handsome frenchman panted. "There is only the moment, Spider. I cannot explain this, but strange

passion burns me. I can't seem to think clearly."

Stunned, Peter remembered his conversation with Xavier. "It's my fault, Jean-Paul."

"I don't understand?"

"It's my pheromones, body chemistry. While I'm being treated everything's a little unstable. It creates

strange reactions in people."

Northstar brushed a tangle of black hair from his eyes. "Perhaps, to a degree. But I've liked you for some

time now."

Pete tried to keep him distracted with conversation. "I'd heard talk-"

"Others mock me because of my passion, yet they admire it. But I'm not a crying fool, despite what you

may hear."

"It wasn't very complimentary." Peter tried edging away.

"I was never afraid to feel. People mistunderstand that." he moved on Peter again. "You are beautiful."

"Ah...Jean-Paul. Public place, you know? Alley, where people could walk up at anytime?"

"Mon ami...forgive me. Normally I don't behave this way, but..." a rock hard erection pressed against Pete's

crotch. Smooth hands clutched his ass.

Panic stricken, Pete attempted to disentangle. "Look, I'm not blaming you. But this is crazy! You can't

grope me in public-"

"Then, someplace private. Whatever this is or isn't, we will make it the best." Jean-Paul purred in his ear,

stroking hands everywhere. Peter cursed as his own body hardened in response.

"Can't-"

"Oh my GOD." a female voice shrieked nearby.

Northstar nearly leaped away in fright. "I can't believe what's happening here!" in desperation he looked at

Peter.

The Spider had no answers, staring at a woman with her young daughter.

"Mommy, why those men kissing?"

"Shush, girl. Come away from here. You didn't see anything!" the young woman shooed her daughter

away, sparing a look of disgust at Peter and Jean-Paul.

"That's blown it." Peter was gloomy.

"You...you know her?" Jean-Paul dreaded an answer.

"Not exactly. She visits one of my neighbors."

Northstar moved away. "Peter, I've caused you trouble. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I think we'd better split up now."

"Agreed." in a blur, Northstar was gone.

Peter exhaled slowly. "Not exactly how I wanted to return."

Mary Jane had a different perspective. She all but leaped into her husband's arms when he entered the

apartment.

"Tiger, I missed you so much!"

Peter twirled her around happily. "Not as much as I missed a certain gorgeous, sexy redhead."

May coughed, batting her eyelashes playfully. "I suppose no one cares for mature women."

"You bet!" Pete grabbed her next, giving May a spin. She laughed freely.

"Oh, its so good to have you back!"

"It's great to be back, Aunt May. Funny how the simplest things make you happy when you miss them."

"True."

MJ clung to her husband. "Come on into the living room. We want all the details about Heidel."

The conversation was both spirited and mellow as they had pie and coffee. MJ couldn't take her hands off

Peter.

"I won't dissolve, you know." he laughed.

"Hmm...just making sure everything is where I remembered." a wink.

"Oh, its there all right. You'll find out later." Peter gave a devilish grin.

May sipped her coffee. "Enough sparking, boy. So...the treatments Reed gave you are expected to work

this time?"

"That's the plan. Hopefully in a month or two I should be stabilized."

"But the transformations. Are they a thing of the past?"

"Well, hopefully the uncontrolled aspect. Reed says I may even manage speech in spider form eventually."

MJ sniffed. "Well, don't come around here expecting me to kiss you like that."

Peter moped. "Not even on my jaw teeth?"

"No."

"My thin, hairy, spindly legs?"

"No..."

"My round, fuzzy head?"

"Never!"

"How about my big fat butt?"

A snicker. "I'll kiss that part any day."

"Ahem." May again. "As you were saying..."

Pete smirked. "Yeah. Anyway, there's something else we'll have to deal with right now."

"What, Tiger?"

"The pheromone thing. There might be awkward situations in public until my body chemistry evens out."

May blinked, considering. "You're saying you've got a built in 'love potion'?"

"In a way. As I explained earlier, my spider dna is at war with my human dna. It's giving an added spike to

my hormones. People will react to me strangely, so I wanted to prepare you two for that."

May sighed, thinking thoughts she hadn't focused on in years. "Yes, I understand. Peter I look at you

sometimes and you remind me so much of Ben. I remember how handsome he was-"

MJ was alarmed. "May, you okay? You sound a little odd."

"I'm fine. I may be an old woman, but I'm not dead."

MJ and Peter looked at each other. "Ah-"

A giggle. "Sometimes its good to feel lively again. Oh, I had fun in my day, don't get me wrong. But its been

so long. So long..."

Peter stood abruptly. "Would you like some more coffee?"

May looked up sadly. "Oh, Peter. Why oh why did you have to be my nephew? If I were a few years

younger, I'd give you a run for the money!"

MJ covered her mouth. "Oh lord..."

"You see?" Peter looked at them both. "This is what I'm talking about. I can't even control it!"

MJ stared at her hands. "You know, its funny...I've been constantly touching and grabbing you for hours. Is

that because?"

"Maybe I'm just too sexy." Pete joked, striking a pose.

She tossed a pillow at him. "That, I know. But between May's comments and the way I feel? It is pretty

weird."

May held her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this...nearly 80 years old and I'm horny as a toad. Mercy, why

am I saying these things?"

Pete hugged her. "I'm sorry. This will improve, I promise."

"Only if you get me a boyfriend, Peter. Otherwise I'll just embarrass myself."

MJ came up behind Peter, clutching him. "Tiger. Bed, now."

"MJ?"

"Now. I won't ask twice." she dragged him to the bedroom. May watched in annoyance as the door

slammed shut.

"Now why the hell am I left out?"

Realizing she'd just had another lapse, May poured herself some wine. "I need a drink."

THE END

Next: Scorch and Burn


End file.
